


What Your Soul Sings

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and fluffy moment set in the High School AU from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/182189">Kiss Me ('Til I Don't Care)</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Your Soul Sings

It’s well into the first night of spring break and Cara is looking forward to a long week of no school, of relaxation and warm weather and Kahlan. Not that she doesn’t have every one of those things right now, but it doesn’t count, not really. They’re outside in the middle of nowhere and she still doesn’t understand how it makes any sense at all to go camping with Kahlan’s friends when there are perfectly good beds to be slept in elsewhere.

It does smell clean and alive out here, though, when the breeze isn’t blowing smoke right into her face. They’re all gathered around the low-burning fire except for Richard, who’s left with a puffed chest and an axe to procure more firewood. A few have camp chairs but Kahlan opted for a thick, folded blanket on bare ground. It was better for cuddling, the brunette reasoned, and Cara acquiesced. For now they’re sitting apart, though, likely due to Kahlan’s concern about being overly _affectionate_ in front of her friends. Cara’s been chastised by her more than once for showing off, as it were, with wandering hands in public. But Kahlan confessed once that she actually liked it, liked that Cara wanted everyone to know she was hers, and once was all it took. Besides, the guys all like it too and Cara likes making them jealous.

Tranquil conversation flows around the popping, crackling fire and the remote sloshing of the very cold river to their side. Cara provides corrections and comments when she deems such things necessary, but prefers to hear Kahlan’s voice as she talks with others. Soon, she nudges Kahlan, gesturing meaningfully and hoping for an exception, and Kahlan smiles at her when she understands.

There’s a thick-trunked elm right behind them and they shift backwards together until they reach it, the distance just enough to afford them privacy while still allowing them to be a part of the group. Usually, in such situations, it would be Kahlan in Cara’s arms. The brunette likes to be held and Cara likes to hold her—it is, altogether, a very solid arrangement. But now, for some reason, Kahlan scoots her back against the bark, open arms forming an invitation to Cara. Cara wrinkles her nose over her shoulder to express the required disapproval, then relaxes her own back to Kahlan’s chest, easing between her legs. Kahlan leans forward into her, hands resting around her middle as she informs Chase that he should expect tenfold revenge for trying to trip Richard with his arms full of firewood, and then she kisses Cara’s shoulder, gently, before settling back. Cara can feel the smallest part of herself twisting, breaking off into Kahlan and, like always, it’s the best feeling in the world.

It was a long process for them both to get here; Cara has never worked harder at pursuing anyone in her life. There were late-night phone calls and hours spent _talking_ and dates—lots and lots of dates—and all the while, Cara waited, thinking Kahlan wasn’t sure. Kahlan had to close her mouth for her when, after Cara finally broke down and told her she should probably be her steady girlfriend or something, she simply said yes without a second’s pause.

But that was months ago. Now she supposes Kahlan’s friends are her friends, as strange as the concept is, and as the night wears on, even Cara is aware of that carefree feeling settling in, that feeling that things couldn’t possibly be better than they are. She’s met the one person in the world who can make her soul sing out, and she’s long since stopped trying to keep it quiet.


End file.
